First Emotions
by Neohowler
Summary: Heres a little something for valentines day. its base on the clamp version so enjoy and once again, R and R please!


First Emotions Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and you know the rest.  
_____________________________ 

**First Emotions  
by  
Neohowler**

Li Syaoran walks away from Yukito and Touya. Sakura was still talking with Yukito and Touya just glared at Syaoran as he walks away.

_That baka girl,_ Li thought as he continues to walk away from the trio. _Why did that stuff toy choose her to be the cardcaptor anyway? I'm much better than she is. She's hopeless..._

Syaoran's mind pondered to the night before when they were battling the Shadow. She had used the Thunder and Sword skillfully to capture it. _She has a considerable amount of magic...I'll give that much._ Syaoran admitted to himself. _But still...she'll never be able to capture them all...she's weak!_

As Syaoran thought of this, he unconciously rubbed his left arm. There was a scar left behind from the attack of the Shadow. Sakura had used her handkerchef to bandaged it for him after capturing the Shadow. She had admitted that she was able to beat the Shadow because Syaoran was there.

_Why was she so nice?_ Syaoran thought. _She's and airhead..._

Syaoran sighed as he enters the class. It was noisy as usual. Chiharu strangling away at Yamazaki as he mouthed away at a story. Naoko retelling her scary stories to some students. And Rika, maturally listening.

Rika noticed as Syaoran walked in and smiles him.

Syaoran noticed the girl that had been under control of the Sword. _What's she smiling about?_

Rika walks up to Syaoran and bows. "Happy Valentines Day Li-kun!" Rika says as she hands him a small card. Syaoran looks at the card suspiciously. Rika noticed his reaction. "It's a Valentines Card," Rika smiled. "Since you're new, I want you to know you'll always have friends here. If you ever need someone to talk too, me and Tarada-sensei will be on standby."

Syaoran raises and eyebrow. _Everyone here is too nice for their own good._

"Uhh...arigato..." Syaoran bowed. Then something caught his eyes as he rise. Rika's broach. It looked vaguely familiar. _Where have I seen that before?_ Syaoran wondered.

The broach was a heart with wings on eachside. Syaoran reached into his pockets and felt something soft brush against his hands.

Puzzled, Syaoran pulls it out. _Sakura's handkerchef!?_

Syaoran's gaze return to Rika's broach. _Thats the same broach that was on Sakura's present when she gave it to Yukito._

Rika noticed that Syaoran was staring and followed his gaze. She smiled as she realize where he was staring.

Rika smiled and pointed to the broach, "Sakura-san gave this to me in December. She never told me why, except that she was sorry that I lost my broach."

Syaoran scowled. _She gave it to you because your broach just happened to be the Sword card._

"Isn't it pretty?" Rika went one, oblivious to Syaoran's scowl. "I know its Sakura's favorite...it was her mother's. So I wear it all the time to show her that I appreciate it very much. You like it too, ne?"

An unfamiliar heat crept up to Syaoran's face. _Why would she give her favorite broach to the person who'd tried to kill her?_

Syaoran remembers the piece of cloth in his hand and a thought came to his mind. "May I see it for a second please?" Syaoran asks as he held up his hand.

"Sure," Rika hands Syaoran the broach. "Isn't it pretty? Just like Sakura-san, ne?"

Syaoran blush again. _Why am I blushing over the mentioning of her name?_ Returing his attention to the wing heart in his hands, Syaoran felt the pink aura surrounding it. _Her aura!_

Syaoran slowly and uncontrollably allowed her aura and his to mingle. For a moment, Syaoran felt complete and at ease. For that one moment in time, Syaoran's life felt perfect.

Closing his eyes, Syaoran dived in deeper into the soothing feeling. Something uncomfterably warm and fuzzy started to burn inside his stomach. The need to fall was almost too much to resist.

_Sakura..._ Syaoran silently sing.

"Li-kun?" Rika interupted Syaoran's thought. "You like Sakura-san, ne?"

Syaoran shook out of his trance and stared at Rika. "Hmph!" Syaoran scowls at Rika. Closing his fist around th broach, Syaoran silently allowed his magic to scan and caressed the broach. After a minute of silence and hard concentration, Syaoran handed th broach back to Rika.

"Arigato." Syaoran says as he turns around and walks away.

___________________Later That Day 

"Hoe!" Sakura cried. "I can't believe Li-kun likes Yukito too. Aren't they both boys?"

Tomoyo smiles at her best friend. "Sakura, boys can like boys too. Just like girls can like girls as well."

Sakura looks over at Tomoyo, "Hoe?"

Tomoyo giggles. "I'll tell you when you're older Sakura."

Sakura and Tomoyo starts walking home. "You know Sakura," Tomoyo started. "I think that capturing the Shadow was one of your more interesting captures."

Sakura blinks at her friend. "Why do you say that?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Because Li-kun was in it. And didn't he look just so kawaii in those clothes. Of course if I'd made it, I would've added more ribbons, a different color, and made it more millinium."

Sakura sweatdrops. "Sounds like you Tomoyo..."

Suddenly, they hear foot steps running up from behind. Sakura felt a strong warm aura. _Nande desu ka? This isn't a Clow card's aura._

Sakura turns around to se who was running. In the distance, she made out an image of a slender brown hair boy. He was dressed in her school's uniform as well. It took a while before Sakura was able to make out who it was.

"Isn't that Li-kun?" Tomoyo asks. "Why is he running? You don't suppose theres another Clow card?!"

"No" Sakura said. "If there was, I would've felt it already."

"Will then, why is Li-kun running?" Tomoyo repeated her first question. "Oh no! He's coming this way! You don't suppose he's..."

Sakura's mind quickly caught on to Tomoyo's thoughts. "He won't get them!" Sakura shouted. She puts her hand over the key underneath her blouse. "I'm going to keep them safe where they can't hurt my friends!"

Syaoran stops as he reaches the girls. "kon...konichiwa..." Syaoran stuttered.

_Did he just said what I think he said?_ Tomoyo thought. _Why is he so nice all of a sudden? What's he up too?_

"I'm not giving up the Clow cards Li-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran scowls at her. "If I wanted to take the cards, I would've already you idiot!"

_What's you're problem!_ Syaoran thought. _I was actually being nice to her too._

"Hoe..." Sakura winced at Syaoran's harsh words. _Why is he being so mean?_

"Then what do you want Li-kun?" Tomoyo asks, smiling. "Are you leaving the cardcaptoring to Sakura-san?"

"To that weakling!" Syaoran tilted his head at Sakura. "She couldn't even handle the Shadow! No way I'm leaving that task to her!"

Sakura sweatdrops. "Hoe..."

"Then what do you want?" Tomoyo frowns.

"Whatever..." Syaoran responds. He turns back to Sakura and takes out something from his pockets. "Here!"

"Nande?" Sakura looked at the piece of cloth. "Hey, its my handkerchef...from last night."

"Yea..." Syaoran responded. "A...arigato for last night..."

"Hoe?" Sakura caught sight of a red heart with a pair of wings in the center of the neatly folded cloth. "My...my broach! But I gave it to Rika-san. Li-kun, you didn't-"

"No!" Syaoran responded. "I asked Rika to show it to me...and...well...I made an exact copy of it using my magic...and well...and..."

"What is it Li-kun?" Sakura blinked. "Are you okay Li-kun? Your face is all red!"

_Ohohohohoho!_ Tomoyo laughed. _I think Li likes Sakura after all...hmmmm...this is so kawaii!_

"and..." Syaoran blushed uncontrollably. _Naze!? Whats wrong with me!?_

"And what Li-kun?" Tomoyo teased playfully, watching and recording the auburn hair boy blush wildly.

_Might as well just say it._ Syaoran mentally told himself.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Syaoran shouted.

"Hoe?" Sakura frowns, then she smiles brightly as Syaoran. "Arigato Li-kun! I love it!"

Without thinking, Sakura hugs Syaoran and giggles. "I really love it Li-kun! Arigato! Domo Arigato!"

Syaoran stiffened as he felt Sakura's body up against his. _Geez, why is she so happy?_

"Kawaii!" Squeled Tomoyo as she kept recording. "I'll call this, First Emotions! Ohohohohoho!"

Sakura sweatdrops. "Hoe? What do you mean by that Tomoyo-san?"

Syaoran blushes, turning red as a ripe tomatoe. Unable to keep his self control and composure any longer, he leaps out of Sakura's grasp and speed away at neckbreaking speed. Leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind.

"Hoe..." Sakura stared in disbelief. "Is he trying out for the track team?"

Tomoyo smiled and stops recording. "I think Li-kun liks someone else other then Yukito."

"Honto?" Sakura said. "Who?"

"Ohohoho," Tomoyo giggled. "I'm not telling."

Sakura looks down at her handkerchef and her brand new broach. "Happy Valentines day to you too...Syaoran..."

Sakura smiles as she felt Syaoran's aura radiate from the broach. _Maybe Li-kun isn't so bad after all._ Sakura smiles as they walk to her house.

_______________________The end  
  
Neohowler: So did you like it? Please R'n'R. 


End file.
